Blue eyes
by Delilah678
Summary: What happens when Clare goes to the club and get drunk passes out and wakes up in some strang guys house and can't remember a thing and the worst part is the guy won't leave her alone.FIRST STORY.
1. Chapter 1

FIRST

THIS IS MY FIST STORY

So if anyone has any ideas pm me or follow me on twitter at delilahTeAr

PLEASE let me know what you think I really hope you like it.

**BLUE EYES**

"No, I don't wanna wake up. Not yet."

"Come on. Open your eyes."

"Five more minutes, Dad. Please! Five more."

"No more minutes. Open those eyes and look at me."

Suddenly she realized that the voice urging her to wake up didn't belong to her father.

And besides, she hadn't lived at home in over ten years.

"Come on. Look at me."

It took some effort, but she managed to open her eyes, a little. Light. Swirling light. A

pain pounded in her head. She closed her eyes back tight for a moment and then tried

again. This time there was a blurred face in the light.

She blinked a few times and the face slowly came into focus. A man's face.

"That's it. Blue eyes. Some how I just knew they would be blue."

She blinked a few more times, trying to fight the pain and a wave of nausea. At least

she had a handsome man to watch while she did.

"what am I doing here?"

"long story short you got shit faced and passed out so I took you home with me" the handsome said with a small smirk play ing on his lips

"well as sweet as that was I need to go home... But thanks again" and with that I got up to leave but the second my hand touched the door knob the stranger yelled "NO DON'T GO!"

But still taken back by the random outburst I asked "what do you mean?"

Then the stranger sighed and said "I just...I don know your name or even have your number"

"look... Thanks for the favor but I don't know you you could be a-"

"I'm not a killer your just beautiful"the stranger said

"my names Clare. clare Edwards. "

"Elijah goldsworthy but you can call me Eli" he said with a wink and I just rolled my eyes

"come here" here said and before I could object he toke my hand and pulled me over to him and I could have sworn I felt sparks fly and the next thing I knew he was writing his number on my arm with a permanent black sharpie.

And with out another word I left the room and headed down the stairs "do you need a ride?" he asked "no thanks"I said and kept walking "well can I at least no where you live...Incase I need you?" and I stood at the door step starting at him in disbelief.

"ok I get it to far" then he toke my hand and looked me in the eyes and said "please at least call me" and with that I just shook my head yes and walked away

3 DAYS LATERS

Ok I know I I said I was going to call that guy back but he was just so strange who knows what he could do to me and any way I'm working on my last years of collage I don't need any distractions just as I put my purse down I heard the door bell ring and when I open the only words I could proses were

"Are you stalking me?!"

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED comment and follow me on twitter I AM SO SCARED BUT I HOPE YO LIKED IT!**


	2. Chapter 2

BLUE EYES CHAPTER 2

READ

Thank you to my first reviewer BLOOSSOMING LIGHT

So please look at her stories because her stories are awesome and thanks for the review so...I Really loved the review ...so I hope I didn't come on to strong p.s you didn't

I hope the update was quick enough

DEGRASSIRCLARE23

Thank you for the second review I'm so glad you like it SO thank you both!

"Are you stalking me?!" we're the only words that could come out of my mouth

"No no you said you'd call and you didn't so I got a little worried I'm sorry. May I come in?"

I nodded yes hesitantly and he pushed the door a little more open and came in.

"you have a nice place" he said sitting down on the sofa. Now I know what

Your thinking Why the hell would you let a stranger in your house to tell the truth I was to lost in his beautiful emerald eyes.

"so what do you need?" I asked him to tell the truth I also fell so comfortable around him

"well beautiful I was wondering if you were into going out to eat?"asked me with pleading eyes that I couldn't really say no to

"s-sure"I said hesitantly and his face instantly lit up and he began to walk outside.

The second we walked outside I began to panic "oh my...don't tell me it's yours"

"yup"he said plopping the p "say hello to morty"he said opening the door for me to go in and I walked in hesitantly and he went to the drivers side and said

"don't worry I emptied the back of dead bodies last night" and with that my eyes nearly bulged out of my head.

"don't worry I was just kidding"he then toke my hand and he kept it there and the blush on my face never toned down. Ounce we arrived I saw in big letters 'the dot'

"wait this place sounds really familiar"I said unsure and then I saw him smile really big and heard him mumble a small "it should".

"ok you stay put while I use the rest room"he told me and I only nodded in response

As I sat at the booth waiting for for Eli I felt a pair of eyes studying me so when I looked around to see who it was my eyes met with a pair of blue ones and in a flash I was engulfed in a huge hug " oh my god Clare I missed you so much" and once the strange man let me go I got to take in his appearance he had girlish features and was wearing a beanie "ummm...do I know you?" I asked the guy and then I watched the sadness wash over his entire face "you still don't remember don't you?" and the Eli came back to the booth saying

"oh shit!"

NOTE

SORRY IF IT'S SHORT but thanks for reading and I don't have what's called a beta reader so if anyone would like to help...

ALSO

Comment and follow me on twitter at delilahTeAr

THANX, HOPE YOU ENJOYED! :$ p.s ideas are loved here!


End file.
